The Girl in the Bright Blue Helmet
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: My first Ghost Whisperer fanfic. It's about a teenage girl who died in an accident. Can Melinda find a way to help her? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first Ghost Whisperer fanfic, and my second one total so I am still new at this. Please be kind! First I would like to thank my friend, who I will call oj, for helping me edit this story.

* * *

"Jim!" Melinda called as she walked into her house, wondering if her husband was home or not. Suddenly she saw something. It was a ghost. She was about 14 years old, standing there in the corner of the living room, her body covered in cuts and bruises. She also had one big gash on her right shoulder. Melinda also noted that she had a bright blue helmet on her head, the least harmed part of her body.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Melinda asked, but in an instant the girl was gone. _Not again_, she thought. _Why do they always leave so quickly?_

Suddenly she heard a slamming sound - the door closing. Melinda felt someone's arms wrapped around her tight. It was Jim.

"I'm home!" he said, as he gently kissed her on the lips. It wasn't until then that he noticed the look in her eyes - he would recognize that look anywhere.

"Alright, what did you see this time?" He asked. She hesitated, then realized that sometimes it helped if she just let it all out.

Melinda slowly walked toward the couch and sat down, pondering what she just saw. After tucking her dark hair behind her ear, she started talking.

"It was a fairly young girl, and about 14 years old. She just showed up and left, like they all do. I can't even imagine how she died though; she had cuts and bruises everywhere, and then one very large gash on her right shoulder. But the most interesting thing was she had this bright blue helmet on her head, as if she was riding her bike or something."

Jim just sat there, taking it all in, with a very funny look on his face.

"Say something." Melinda said, laughing, as she playfully punched him on the shoulder. He always knew how to make her laugh. Just to torture her a little, he waited another minute before responding.  
"I think, you need to find out what happened to this girl, and help her cross over. The only problem is, how?"

"No ideas?" she asked.

"No ideas" Darn, usually he has some sort of suggestion.

* * *

That night at dinner, Melinda couldn't stop thinking about that poor girl. What happened to her, how could she have ended up looking like that? What is her name? Where does she live?

"Melinda, Melinda?" Jim called, trying to take her out of her trance.

"Sorry, just thinking" Melinda said. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get this ghost off of her mind. She just had to find out what happened to this one. _It's so sad, she didn't even live that long of a life_, she thought. _Helping her is the least I can do._

Just then the girl appeared. She had an angry look on her face, and her fists were clenched together. Melinda shivered.

"What's your name?" Melinda asked, trying to figure out as much as she could about the ghost. But before the girl could answer, the room started shaking and the ghost was swept away into the darkness. Melinda could swear she has seen a flash of Romano's face as she left. It wasn't until after that that she heard the crash.

"NOOOOO"

* * *

Ok I hope you like it, I will try to update soon. But I really need ideas, so if you have any please tell me. I will try to update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is chapter 2 (obviosly) I would like to thank all the people who reviewed it, that's what got me to write chapter 2 so quickly. I would also like to thank jennyferr, I was not able to send this chapter to princess (formely oj, but she prefers I call her princess) for her to proof it, so jennyferr helped me out and proofed this one, thanks. I was also told that last chapter was a little confusing, I hope this one is better! I hope you all like it.

* * *

"What's your name?" Melinda asked, trying to figure out as much as she could about the ghost. But before the girl could answer, the room started shaking and the ghost was swept away into the darkness. Melinda could swear she had seen a flash of Romano's face as the girl disappeared. It wasn't until after the shaking, that she heard the crash.

"NOOOOO!" Jim screamed, just as Melinda turned around and saw the shelf on the wall tumbling down. It was heading right towards her. Luckily, Jim was able to jump in front of her and knock her out of the way. She had always been able to count on him.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asked, although she could barely get the words out. Her heart was beating around a million beats per minute, and she could barely catch her breath.

"I'm fine. Are you sure you are okay?" Jim said, his voice sounding concerned. Melinda felt so happy she had found someone as good as Jim. He was always there for her, and she could tell he loved her, just like she loved him.

"I'm…I'm fine" She said, still trying to catch her breath

That night…

_Melinda was running through a forest. But it wasn't an ordinary forest. There was something about it that seemed…odd. There was a trail, and she was following it. It was covered in bike tracks. Around her she saw the scenery of a forest, but off in the distance Melinda could hear the sound of cars on a road, maybe even a freeway. Then, there she was. It was the girl, the ghost, just standing there. "Help me." She said, running back into the shelter of the trees. Melinda tried to follow, but she could not keep up with her.  
_  
Melinda woke from her dream; startled. _It was just a dream_, she thought to herself. Her movement woke up Jim.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Fine...I'm fine…I just had…a bad dream" Jim wasn't easily convinced.

"You saw the ghost, didn't you? The ghost was in your dream, wasn't she?" He said, knowing her too well.

"Basically."

The next day…

Melinda was sitting at home on the couch, researching on over-used computer. Jim walked inside. _Wow, he's home early_, she thought.

"I've got news for you." He said. Melinda wondered what he meant.

So she simply asked, "What kind of news"

"Ghost news." _How interesting_, she thought.

"Oh yay, what is it"

"Not until I get a kiss." _Bribery…unfair. But oh well._

"Fine" She said, leaning over to kiss him passionately. "Now tell me." She said, in a slightly demanding way.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you" Jim said as he sat down next her. "Well, I was at work today when a call came in. Apparently there is a young girl missing. Her name is Jasmine Wheeler, and she is 14 years old. She was on a camping trip with her family, when she got mad at her cousin, and decided to go for a bike ride by herself. She never came back; they're out looking for her now. They are hoping for the best, but it is very rough out there. She's been gone for a couple of days, and her chances of survival are…well, weren't good. They also mentioned that her helmet is blue. Does this sound like your ghost?"

Right then, as if planned ahead of time, Jasmine appeared next to Melinda. She was still visibly mad.

"Jasmine, I can help you. Just tell me what you want." She needed to get some information out of this ghost.

"How do you know my name?"

* * *

I still need suggestions for what's going to happen in future chapters, so if you have any please tell me! I would also like to say that on the 7th I am going to europe for 20 days, I might be able to do one more chapter before then but after that don't expect any more for a while, sorry. Remember, suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this is going to be a pretty short chapter, but I wasn't able to post before I left. I tried, I really did. I typed this chapter, and chapter 4 (which I will post in a few minutes) in the car. I stayed at a hotel the day before I left because we live too far from the airport, and they were supposed to have internet access, but the internet was down. So I couldn't post it. I'm really sorry. But I hope you like it! I would also like to thank Princess (formerly oj, but she told me to call her princess) for editing these next to chapters for me, it really helps!

* * *

Right then, as if planned ahead of time, Jasmine appeared next to Melinda. She was still visibly mad.

"Jasmine, I can help you. Just tell me what you want." She needed to get some information out of this ghost.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not important right now. What's important now is that I help you. But first, do you know what happened; do you know you're dead?" Melinda asked. _Let's just hope she sticks around long enough to reply._

"Of course I know I'm dead, what do you think I am, stupid?" Jasmine sneered.

"Listen Jasmine, where are you, where is your body, what exactly happened, where in the forest were you? If you want us to find you, we need to know these things!" Melinda pleaded. _God, could this ghost be any ruder?_

"Yeah, right! It's not like _you_ care anyways!" And then, in a blink of an eye, she was gone… again.

_Damn it! _

"It's ok Melinda, you'll get through to her soon, you always do." Jim said. He always knew what to say.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." Melinda replied, as she squeezed him tight, she would never let him go.

**That night…**

_Melinda was running through the forest again, the same forest. Only this time, Jasmine wasn't there, and the trail seemed longer than ever. Melinda just kept running, she felt she had to, there was something she had to see, and it was at the end of the trail, "they" were leading her too it. But before she could reach it, she saw something, a person maybe, or was it a ghost? Then out of the bushes came a shadowy figure dressed all in black. Romano. Next to him stood another man, he was slightly taller and dressed in black as well; his menacing laugh sent a chill through Melinda's spine. _

Melinda let out a quiet scream as she woke up from her nightmare. Luckily, she didn't wake Jim up. She gently stroked his hair as she tiptoed out of bed and went downstairs to get a glass of water. As she reached the kitchen, she heard a noise. The sound of floorboards creaking broke the peaceful silence.

"Melinda?"

* * *

Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, LOL, but it's not that much of a cliffhanger because I'm about to post the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ha Ha, well I got bored in the car (it's a very long car ride, like 1 ½ hours) so, I decided to write chapter 4 while I was at it.

* * *

Melinda let out a quiet scream as she woke up from her nightmare. Luckily, she didn't wake Jim up. She gently stroked his hair as she tiptoed out of bed and went downstairs to get a glass of water. As she reached the kitchen, she heard a faint noise. The sound of floorboards creaking broke the peaceful silence.

"Melinda?"

Melinda jumped slightly, when she realized it was only Jim, _Thank God_.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine…you just scared me, that's all!" Melinda lied.

**The next morning...**

Melinda woke up, feeling slightly better. Jim had an early shift, so she was on her own this morning. She took the time to think. _I want to help her, I really do, but she's just so stubborn, maybe if she wanted to be helped I'd be a little more wiling. But then again, I do feel sorry for her. I don't the circumstances that she died under, I don't know what exactly happened to her, and maybe she's just acting that way because she doesn't know what to do. She seems so helpless, sometimes I just wish the ghosts would come out and say their feelings. But then again, that wouldn't make my job very interesting, would it? If only my grandmother was here, she always knew what to do._

_RING!!!_

The sound of the phone snapped Melinda back into reality. It was Delia.

"Melinda, where are you? The shop opened an hour ago!"

"Oh sorry, I'll be right there!" _Did I really space out for that long?_

**At the shop…**

"Thank you, and come again soon!" Melinda said to a costumer she had just helped. The woman wasn't very friendly; the chances she would actually come back were slim. Delia had left for her lunch break, and no one was in the store, so she headed to the back to do some more research on her laptop. She typed in "Jasmine Wheeler" and stared scrolling through the pages. She finally reached a helpful article when she heard a soft ringing sound that meant someone had entered the store.

"I'll be right there" Melinda called, as she started to turn off her computer, then hesitated. _I can always come back to this later,_ she thought. Before she could get up, a young girl and a little boy walked into the room. Melinda looked at the girl, then at the computer, and back at the girl. _Oh my God! _

"I think I might be able to help you."

* * *

Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. As I said before, I really need ideas, so if you have any, please tell me, I would really appreciate it! And I know this chapter, well actually al the chapters, are pretty short, but I'm not good at writing long chapters. I hope you like it, and please review! I will try to update as soon as possible! 


	5. Chapter 5

Really sorry that I didn't update in so long! My beta, princess, was at camp, so she couldn't look at it until we went camping over the weekend. I am going to try to update faster now, but no promises. I don't really like this chapter, and I really don't like the ending. It used to end differently, but luckily princess helped me come up with an ok ending, but I still don't like it. Either way, read it and review!

* * *

Before she could get up, a young girl and a little boy walked into the room. Melinda looked at the girl, then at the computer, and back at the girl. _Oh my God! _

"I think I might be able to help you." The girl said quietly.

For a few seconds all Melinda could do is sit there in shock. As she looked at the computer, she saw a picture of two people. One of them was Jasmine, the other, Jasmine's cousin, the last person to see Jasmine alive. And that girl was standing right in front of her.

"Jamie?" Melinda said; a question as much as a statement.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. _I seem to get that question a lot_, Melinda thought. She then turned the laptop around so Jessie could see the screen.

"Oh. That."

"Exactly" Melinda said. "Now, you said you could help me? How did you know to come to me? Does this in any way relate to Jasmine?"

"Yes… this is about Jasmine. But I only knew to come find you because of my little brother, Jacob." Jamie explained, as she pointed to the little boy next to her. "He can see her. At first I didn't believe him, but it's true! I didn't know what to do, but Jasmine told him to come find you."

"Well, little kids often can see ghosts-that's where imaginary friends come from." Melinda said. Jacob couldn't be older than five. "And the truth is… I can see ghosts too. Jasmine's been coming to me, but I can't get any information out of her. I need to get her to cross over. But in order to do that, I need to figure out what's keeping her here, and how she died. Is that something you can help me with?"

"Um…" Jamie was getting nervous now.

"Jamie, I need you to tell me every single thing you know. Same with you, Jacob. Can you do that for me?" _God, I hope this works, _Melinda thought.

"Jasmine told me she was scared, and that she forgives Jamie for everything, and she just wants to go home." Jacob replied shyly.

"Jamie, why would Jasmine need to forgive you?" Melinda asked. _Oh God, what if Jamie had something to do with the accident?_

"Well, we uh… kinda, may have, possibly, gotten into a fight while we were on our bike ride. And she may have turned around and went the opposite direction as me, and then there is a chance that I didn't go after her and went back to our campsite and never saw her again."

"Jamie, is that all you know? Because if you know more than that, you need to tell-" Melinda said, but was cut off by the ringing of Jamie's cell phone.

Jamie quickly answered it. "We have to go, my mom wants us home." Jamie said. And they left the store.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry people, I've been meaning to update, I really have! I was going to update earlier, but I couldn't. I didn't have time to send this to princess, so if there are any spelling/grammatical mistakes it's not my fault! I hope you like it, and I promise to update more often!

* * *

"Jamie, is that all you know? Because if you know more than that, you need to tell-" Melinda said, but was cut off by the ringing of Jamie's cell phone.

Jamie quickly answered it. "We have to go, my mom wants us home." Jamie said. And they left the store.

_That night…._

"I just don't understand it. I mean they come in looking for me, and then hardly tell me anything!" Melinda said to Jim. _There is something I'm missing, I'm sure of it,_ Melinda thought.

"Melinda, I'm sure they were just scared. There cousin just died, it must have put them in shock. I'm sure they'll come and find you again, and be able to tell you more. You'll get it figured out, you always do." Jim said reassuringly, as he gently rubbed her back.

"I know, but there is something I need to do." Melinda said as she got out of bed.

"Melinda…whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow, can't it? You can't go around in the middle of the night." Jim said.

"Ok, fine." Melinda replied reluctantly, as she climbed back into bed. She gave Jim a quick goodnight kiss before falling into a deep sleep.

_The next day…_

Melinda stopped her car in front of 1432 Green St. (A/N I just totally made up that address) It was an average looking house, with a small garden and a large backyard, but more importantly, it was Jasmine's house. She slowly walked up to the door, no matter how many times she did this, Melinda always got nervous before talking to the family of her newest "victim". _Well, once person to know my gift, _Melinda thought. She told people every day about what she could do, and that she had a message to deliver to them, but every time she always worried that this time they would tell. That maybe this time the family wouldn't believe her, and they'd call the cops. Or even worse, they would believe her, and they'd call the media.

_Knock, knock._ Melinda could hear soft footsteps approaching the door.

"Who is it?" A woman from inside asked.

"My name is Melinda Gordon; I'm here on behalf of your daughter, Jasmine" Melinda said, praying that they would open the door.

"I'm sorry, but we really don't want to talk to any more reporters. We have already told you people all that we know, now leave us alone!" The woman said, her voice filled with bitterness.

"I'm not a reporter, and I'm not here to cause you any more grief. I have a gift, and as hard as it is to believe, I can see spirits, earthbound spirits that is.I've seen your daughter, and I have a message to deliver for her."

The door swung open.

* * *

Kind of a short chapter, but not that bad. I hope you all liked it! I changed my mind, I'm gonna keep updating no matter how many people review, sorry I was kinda harsh before, but I was in a bad mood. Although I would really appreciate it if people took the time to review it after they read my story. I was going to write this chapter sooner, but I had to do a writing assignment for school…how ironic :P And I will try to update as much as I can, but with school, band, cheer, piano, clubs, friends, and homework it'll be hard. But I promise I will do my best! I might even start another story soon, so watch for it (It'll be either GW or Gilmore Girls) Hope you liked that chapter and remember to review  


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all. I'm actually updating my fanfic, shocking I know. But seriously, I'm really sorry. Its been like months, I know. See I was planning on updating, but then I didn't, and then I procrastinated, and then I forgot about it….but here I am, with a new chapter, even though I can hardly remember what this is about anymore, lol.**

**And even though I haven't been updating, I still go on fanfiction like every day, and like no one has update lately for GW. That is what motivated me, lol.**

**So here it is, enjoy, and if I get enough reviews, I may continue. Actually I'll probably continue anyway, but it'll takey me WAY longer if you don't review. **

* * *

"_I'm not a reporter, and I'm not here to cause you any more grief. I have a gift, and as hard as it is to believe, I can see spirits, earthbound spirits that is.I've seen your daughter, and I have a message to deliver for her."_

_The door swung open._

The woman let Melinda in, and motioned for her to sit down on the couch. They sat down and there was a long, uncomfortable, silence before the woman finally spoke up.

"Who did you say you were?" she asked.

"Melinda Gordon. I own the antique shop in town. But like I said, I 'm here to talk about your daughter, Jasmine"

"Jasmine's not my daughter. I'm Anna, her aunt. After she disappeared, I came here to help out" Anna explained.

"Oh, ok," Melinda said sympathetically "but do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure" Anna said a little bit hesitantly, "Go ahead, but I don't know much more then what I've already told the police. Wait, why did you say you were here again?" Melinda sighed before saying "I can see ghosts. Anna, I've seen Jasmine's spirit and I need to cross her over. But first I need to find out what really happened the day she disappeared." She always hated this part, hardly anyone ever believed her.

"How do I know this isn't a scam? We don't even know if she's dead!" Anna protested.

"I can prove it to you" Melinda said, not sure if she actually could or not. But hey, it was worth a shot. Were you there with Jasmine the day that she died?" Anna nodded her head yes, not sure where this was going. "Well a few days ago, a ghost came to me. She was a young girl. I couldn't' really see her face, but she was wearing faded dark blue jeans and a green sweatshirt. (A/N sorry if I changed anything that I said about how she looked earlier) She had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a bright blue helmet."

"You could have gotten that from the police report." Melinda tried to think of what else she could say to convince the woman that she really had seen Jasmine.

"You said you were Jasmine's aunt right?" Anna tentatively nodded her head again. "Do you happen to have two kids, Jamie and Jacob?"

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"They came to me yesterday. They told me that they too, well at least Jacob, had seen Jasmine's ghost and that Jasmine told them to come to me." Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why hadn't they told her? Was Melinda just messing with her mind? She was about to say something when Melinda interrupted her.

"I just remembered one more thing. The helmet, there was something on the front of it. It looked like a sticker. Maybe of a bear?" Anna, who had been starring down at her feet, suddenly looked up, a shocked look on her face. But before either one had a chance to say anything, Jasmine suddenly appeared, her face was covered with rage. The ground began to shake and the walls collapsed.

"Jasmine" was the last thing Melinda got out of her mouth before she slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**Ooooh, anther cliffhanger, I'm just evil aren't I? Well, this chapter probably sucks. I didn't reread it to check for mistakes and I didn't have my beta, princess, read it, because I probably couldn't have tracked her down right away. And I didn't feel like seeing if Rayc was online, so she didn't proofread it either. Random, but I was watching CSI and it just ended, this makes me sad. Anyway, this chapter, although its kinda long (for me anyway), probably has a million grammar mistakes and isn't that good. And I rewrote part of it when I was half way through, so there might be a few things that contradict themselves. But it's something right? Sorry for the extremely long authors notes, if you actually read all of both of them then congratulations! If that made sense, the contrats again!**

**Now REVIEW! You know you want too -winks-**


	8. Authors Note

Ya, ya, I know, I'm horrible and I shouldn't be making another authors note, but oh well! Ok so I really have been meaning to write anther chapter, but I have TONS of summer homework (yes, I know, it sucks) and part of it is due in like a week (and me and my procrastination, which you guys know all about, is not even close to being done) so I haven't had time to write. And to be honest, I don't think I'm gonna post anything new until I have written a few chapters because I feel soo bad about not updating in soo long! But yes, I am going to continue updating and HOPEFULLY will be updating a lot..but don't count on it..lol

PROMISE I will update as soon as I can! And I think that I will only have a few more chapters for this story anyway. Dont hate me people!

-Blackberry


	9. Chapter 8

Ok so I really was going to update when I said I was, but then my computer broke...twice...and then it was the end of summer and I had a bunch of homework I hadn't done, and then school started, and then one thing led to another, and I didn't have a chance to write it. But I'm sick and I had to stay home from school today, and that finally gave me time, lol I might even have another chapter up by tonight! Maybe...unless I fall back asleep lol But there might be a lot of mistakes in this chapter cause I'm sick and half asleep and I didn't have anyone read it.

* * *

_"I just remembered one more thing. The helmet, there was something on the front of it. It looked like a sticker. Maybe of a bear?" Anna, who had been starring down at her feet, suddenly looked up, a shocked look on her face. But before either one had a chance to say anything, Jasmine suddenly appeared, her face was covered with rage. The ground began to shake and the walls collapsed._

_"Jasmine" was the last thing Melinda got out of her mouth before she slipped out of consciousness._

Melinda was lying unconscious in a hospital bed when she heard someone calling her name. "Melinda, Melinda please wake up!"

"Jim?" she said, her voice a faint whisper. A smile spread over Jim's face and he shouted "She's awake!" before leaning down to give her a gentle kiss and whisper "I love you" in her ear.

"I love you too...what happened?" Melinda said, obviously confused.

"You fainted while you were at Jasmine's house. Are you ok? Do you remember anything?" Jim asked, he was really concerned about Melinda.

"Ya, I'm fine, I just.." Melinda was about to say that she didn't remember any of it, when It all came back to her, "Wait, where's Anna? I she ok? Oh god, did Jasmine get to her? She seemed so angry." Melinda didn't know what she'd do if Jasmine had managed to hurt her aunt, or anyone else for that matter.

"No, I'm fine." Anna said as she walked into the room, "And I believe what you said, about you being able to see Jasmine's ghost."

"Thanks. But I have a question for you. Jim could you maybe give us a minute?" She asked as she turned towards him.

"Ya, I'll be back soon." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Before I fainted, I said something about the helmet, and you seemed shocked. What was that about?"

"Oh..oh it was nothing. I just realized that you were probably telling the truth, that's all." Anna muttered, Melinda could tell she wasn't telling the truth, but she didn't want to press for information. She added a quick "I'd better go" and then ran out of the room. _Well that went well_, Melinda thought.

Just then Jasmine appeared.

"I'm so sorry! I..I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's ok, I know you didn't. But if you want me to help you, you have to tell me why you were so angry. Can you do that for me?"

"I can't..."

"Why can't you? Jasmine, listen to me, why can't you tell me what's wrong? I need to know. Jasmine!" Melinda wanted to find out before Jasmine disappeared again; she was obviously hiding something huge.

"I can't tell. I promised. I promised I wouldn't tell!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review!!


	10. Chapter 9

Look, I updated twice in one day! Amazing isn't? lol Again, sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.

* * *

_"I can't tell. I promised. I promised I wouldn't tell!"_

Melinda had been released from the hospital and was now sitting at home with Jim.

"I just don't understand it. Why won't she tell me what's bothering her? She said she promised not to tell. Who'd she promise?" Melinda was thinking out loud, and Jim was there listening, as always.

"I think that you need to talk to her again. You need to convince her that the only way to cross over to break her promise and to tell you what is going on."

"Any idea how I get her to talk to me again?" Melinda asked.

"Not a clue."

"Thanks, you are so much help." Melinda said rolling her eyes and playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ya, well, I try." Jim said as he winked at Melinda. The seriousness of the original conversation was lost, and the two both burst out laughing.

...

It was the next day and Melinda was in the store alone.

"Jamie, hi." Melinda said as the young girl walked on, "What are you doing here? Where's your mom, I really need to speak with her."

"I..I came alone. Please, don't tell my mom I came to see you! Promise me, promise me you won't tell." she begged.

"I promise, your mom will never know that you were here." Melinda started to ask her why she came to see her when something occurred her; that was the same thing that Jasmine has told her, but backwards. "Wait, was it you? Were you the one that Jasmine is keeping a secret for?"

Melinda saw a look of shock come over the girl's face; she obviously didn't know how Melinda knew about that. But at least Melinda was sure of her suspicions. Jamie turned to run away, but Melinda stopped her.

"Listen, you need to tell me what the secret was. At least one of you has to tell me." Melinda said motioning that Jasmine was standing on the other side of her cousin.

"Wait, she's here. Jasmine is here, right now?" She asked.

"Yes, she is. And I know that she is keeping a secret for you, and I need to know what it is, right now." Both girls got a weary look on their face, and Melinda knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it hoped to get it out of them.

Melinda was about to say something else, when one of them finally spoke up.

"He hurt me."

* * *

Ooh another cliff hanger! I just love those don't I? So who said it, Jamie or Jasmine? I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who get's it right!

Review please!!


	11. Chapter 10

I can't believe it, but this is the final chapter! I wrote this the same day I wrote chapters 8 & 9, so again, I didn't have a beta to read it. I really hope you guys like it!

* * *

Melinda was about to say something else, when one of them finally spoke up.

"He hurt me."

"He hurt you?" Melinda asked, "Who hurt you? Jamie, what did he do to you and who did it?"

Jamie started to shake and Melinda pulled her close to her, and held her while she cried. Jasmine decided to speak up and tell the story for Jamie, who was obviously too shaken up to talk about it.

"It was her father. Her father hits her and her mom and brother. She told me about it that night in the woods, and made me promise not to tell. That's when we split up." Jamie finally stopped crying, and Jasmine continued to explain, "See, her father told her that if she ever said anything, he'd kill her. Even though there was no way he could know, she was still too freaked out that he would to head back to the campsite right away. But I was hungry, I wanted to head back."

"Wait, Jamie was the one that rode off alone?" Melinda asked. She was confused, it was Jasmine who had wandered off too far, not Jamie.

"I'm getting to that, just let me finish." She said and Melinda nodded, a signal for her to continue. "I started to head back to camp when I realized I shouldn't have let her alone. I headed back to look for her, but I got lost. Meanwhile, Jamie had already turned around, and was safely back at camp, but I didn't know that. I spent all night looking for her, and that's when it happened. I wasn't paying attention, and I hit a rock. My bike completely flipped over, knocking me to the ground. I was on a hill, and I started to roll down it. That's when I died."

Melinda felt so bad for Jasmine, she was just a little girl, she didn't deserve to die, and especially not like that. She started to relay the information to Jamie, when Jasmine spoke up. "I need you to tell her. I need to you to tell Jamie that I died for her, that I just wanted her to be safe." Melinda nodded but Jasmine continued, "But most importantly, I want her father out of there. I want you to tell Jasmine to go to the police, or do it yourself. She's not safe there, none of them are."

"I promise."

...

"Did she cross over after that?" Jim asked. They were lying in bed and Melinda was telling him what happened.

"Ya, she did. And Anna has filed for a divorce, and her husband has been arrested. I think Jamie is gonna be ok now, and that's all Jasmine really wanted in the first place. She loved her cousin, they were like sisters, and she gave up everything to make sure that she was ok."

"I'm proud of you Mel, you did another great thing today. I love you."

"I love you too." Melinda said as she kissed him passionately. She knew that ghosts are going to come in and out of her life every day, and there's nothing she can do about that, but at the end of the day, Jim would always be there.

* * *

Yes, I know, sappy ending, but I just love Mel/Jim together, so I had to add it lol I am probably going to work on another Ghost Whisperer fic soon, so if you have any ideas, tell me!

Review please!!


End file.
